


Spiders

by Narutakki



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Water is English? ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutakki/pseuds/Narutakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr. I'm just posting all my things here now.</p><p>Answer to the prompt: "Harry is arachnophobia. Peter finds this amusing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was cute <3

Harry didn't like spiders, in fact, he disliked many things, but spiders were topping the list.

Peter remembered when they were children and played at the nearby park. It was inevitable that they found a peculiar variety of insects, however, while Parker loved watching the little beings, his childish mind fascinated by the long legs and eight eyes, Harold only grimaced.

"Disgusting" - he whispered as he pulled Peter away.

"Are you afraid of them?" - the little six year old boy asked, looking at his friend curiously. Harry stopped walking.

"No, but we’re not going to play near them, don’t ask why" - and Peter knew that he was lying.

"Oh, you’re!" - he snickered, covering his own mouth.

"Quit it, Parker! I’m not afraid!" - and Peter knew better than test his friend’s limits, although he didn’t stop laughing.

**xxx**

"We’re not going inside there"

"Wait, what?" - Peter asked a little annoyed, looking from Harry to the room right in front of him - "It’s my bedroom, what’s wrong with it?"

It was the first time that Harold was visiting the brunet’s home. He had known the kitchen, living room and terrace and, even though he was familiar with luxurious sites and expensive furniture, only positive comments had been done.

May, while preparing the lunch, suggested that both boys went to Peter’s room, where he could show his collection of books and CDs. The problem was that Harry refused to move from the doorway, holding Peter securely at his side.

"There’s a spider there" - Harold said in a serious tone, as earnestly as a ten years old could ever be.

Peter blinked slowly.

"Above your bed" - Harry continued, nodding toward the spot - "We’re not going near it"

"But I like them" - Peter said, still dumbfounded by the situation - "Spiders are nice, did you know that some species can sense danger?"

"Did you know they’re poisonous and you can swallow them in your sleep?"

Peter knew when he had lost an argument. Well, it hasn’t changed his opinion regarding spiders, but it was funny to see someone like Harry (who was the incarnation of education and self-control) to lose his composure.

**xxx**

When Harry found out that his best friend and now boyfriend was the infamous hero who ran and swung between New York buildings wearing a spider-themed suit and adopted the name of Spider-man, Peter had one of the most funny and tragic night of his entire life.

A scared and confused Harry was cute, but an angry Harry was frightening; Peter would rather face all the villains in the city at one time.

Since then the two made an agreement, setting limits. 

"You’re not getting inside with these clothes, take them off" - Harry said from the couch, watching as Peter walked through the window of his office. 

"But it’s my suit! I’m not wearing anything underneath!"

"I’m afraid of spiders, remember?" - the blond smiled - "Take them off, now"

Well, who was Peter to say no?


End file.
